Harry Potter And The Ultimate Spell
by Zraul Prime
Summary: The story of Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, but an unknown force has changed the way the story goes their are now new twists and turns and new mystery involving A mysterious spell and a path to the ultimate unknown. AU. The Prologue will be lengthened the next time the story updates.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts are both owned by J. , and Warner Bros. owns the movies. I only own this AU and my OCs. Please support the official release.**

** Author's note: I just saw the movies for the first time last year so I'm new the MASSIVE fandom of this series, because of that I haven't had much time to read all the books yet to see what was left out of the movies so it'll take awhile to properly structure this story.**

** My cousin who's been a long time fan of Harry Potter is going to help me write this story because my understanding of the series is mostly limited to the movies and well... let's face it I am a procrastinator who hasn't finished a single story to save his life, she'll help give me the kick in the pants I need to actually write this.**

**Be warned I am going to be doing a lot of retreading in this story mostly so it'll be easier to write, but I will try and keep it closer to my own words and plot because I don't want to plagerise J.K. Rowling's work.**

**With that said please Enjoy the following story. (P.S. RIP Stan Lee. May he rest peacefully and thank you stan for all you've given the world thank you.) **

* * *

**_London, England. 12:43 AM. March 9, 1979._**

Quite silence is all that filled the streets of London this night. Aside from the occasional late night driver, stray dog, or the wind it was silent.

Until footsteps were heard coming out of an alleyway.

Two figures stepped out of the alley and into the light of the street lights. Both of the figures were wearing hooded cloaks, one was tall and wearing a black cloak and other was shorter and wearing a baggier brown cloak that seemed one size too large. They got a good look at their surroundings and saw the street was empty with the exception of only a single car parked on the side of the road.

"We made it." Said the brown cloaked figure.

*chuckle*"Y-Yeah we actually made it!" Spoke the black cloaked figure excitedly in a deeper baritone voice running his hand through his hair.

"The bloody thing actually worked! I just can't believe this!" The brown cloaked figure turned to the other man and pointed at a gold necklace he was wearing. "The Damn thing worked! I honestly almost thought it would just explode in our faces like every other thing you make!" He said just as excited.

"Hey! They don't _always explode!"_

The black cloaked figure looked down at the gold necklace he was wearing and held it up to the light. It was a gold chain with three small gold rings sitting around a small gold disc, inside of the disc was a tiny rounded hourglass the was filled with blackish green sand. He looked at it and smiled. "All of that hard work and it all paid off, now we can finally do it."

"Yeah... Bloody hell how are even going to pull this off?" Said the brown cloaked figure solemnly. "Well for starters we are going to have to find a place to stay for the night it's pretty Damn cold out." The black cloaked figure told him tucking the necklace into his shirt. "Oh okay, but are we going to a _muggle _hotel or are we going to you know where? Because there is currently the most feared dark wizard of ALL TIME running around you know...and... oh Merlin's bloody balls he's alive again!" The brown cloaked figure said panicked.

The black cloaked came over to him and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay I'm just as worried about all of this as you are, but we have got to keep our heads together if we're going to make it through all of this okay mate?" The brown cloaked figure nodded wiping some tears that were forming in his eyes.

" Besides you shouldn't worry too much. I'm a _Ravenclaw _after all I'll sort out the plan soon enough." He spoke with the utmost confidence.

"Pfff wow with that much confidence you might as well be from _Gryffindor__."_ The shorter man retorted back.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what Gryffindor numbskull has enough talent to perfectly modifiy A _timeturner?_ Huh?""

"The Minster of Magic Hermione Weasley?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... I hate you sometimes"

"You love me and you know it."

* * *

**WOW that was just the Prologue damn. I have spent all night writing this it Is 6:31 in the morning right now and I haven't gotten any sleep.**

**Who are these cloaked figures? What do they have to do with the story? What have they done to the story? What are their plans? Who knows?**

**The Prologue is admittedly short by its all I can done. I'll come back and edit this chapter to pad and lengthen it out with more content before I upload chapter 1.**

**Good night I need sleep. *THUD!* _is now sleeping on the floor. _*Snoring***

Well that happened. I'm the narrator and that... person is Zraul the author and I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read our story it means a lot to know someone actually reads this so thank you for your time. Goodbye.


End file.
